The Curse Of The Pharaohs:An Isis Potter Mystery
by Harpygirl24
Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, Teddy, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a suppose pharaoh's tomb.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, Teddy, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh child's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To graynavarre: I'm not really trying to follow the plot of the books but I'm having fun writing them. Thanks for your review.

To attyfan: Thanks for your reviews.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: I know, me too. But the best thing about a story ending is that you get to read the next one. Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Egypt was pleasantly warm compared to England at this time of year. While everyone else in England was suffering through cold and bitter winds Isis, Teddy, and the Potters had been invited to come to Egypt for the winter and Harry had at once packed everyone up. Teddy was going because his parents were helping out and Dora was doing security for the Ministry of Magic.

As the barge sailed down the Nile, the white sails blowing in the wind, Teddy at once commented that he wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts.

"It's going to be colder then ever before," he complained.

"True but at least we'll be over the most of it," Isis told him. "If you can get past January then you'll be fine."

Teddy snorted. "Tell that to my ears, hands, and feet."

Isis and the rest laughed.

Isis then pointed out major temples to the group. Teddy commented that this view of Egypt was a lot better then the one that they had gotten before. Isis, Teddy, Harry, Professor McGonagall and the rest had been to Egypt only once and that was to save Professor Snape's life. He had been kidnapped by Ron Weasley who was now serving a life sentence in Azkaban for what he had done to Professor Lime. He was also serving it along side Filch, the former Hogwarts caretaker.

Isis was glad that it hadn't ruined their view of Egypt as there was a lot more to the land then blood and murder.

"I'm pretty excited to see what Snape is doing," Harry said. "The last time I heard from him my mum said that he was going through Muggle University."

Isis turned to her father. "I believe that my mum is helping him," she told her father.

"I'm glad to see that," Harry said. "At least he doesn't have to worry about dunderheads."

That earned a laugh as well.

When the barge stopped everyone got off and Isis and the rest were thrown into the smells of Egypt. People were milling around and Isis saw several people looking at what was for sale on wooden tables. The sound of loud talking and coins clinking finished the scene.

"This place is really busy," Harry told them.

"It wouldn't have been like this in the past," Isis told him. "Normally this area would have been flooded due to the Nile."

"So what's stopping it?" Teddy asked.

"The Aswan High Dam," Isis answered. "It was built in nineteen seventy. It regulates the river flooding and keeps the water from flooding whole areas. It also keeps water in storage if the flood is too low."

"Know-it-all," Teddy muttered.

Isis stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly a loud "hello," came from nowhere and Isis saw her grandmother and Dora waving at them. Isis heard Harry breathing a sigh of relief and the group joined them. Isis's grandmother was wearing kaki shorts and a shirt and Dora was wearing the same thing except that her hair was bright blue.

"Hello Teddy cutie," Dora said and Teddy's hair turned red.

"Stop picking on him," Isis grandmother said, grinning at her. "How is my favorite grandchildren and son doing?"

Everyone went pink and Dora laughed.

"So where are we staying?" Harry asked, recovering.

"Hermione has rooms for you at the Cairo Hotel," Dora told them.

"Great," Harry said. "So where's Hermione at?"

"She's at a site that's a few feet away from a tomb that they found," Dora said. "The funny thing was that the tomb that had been found was empty."

"Maybe it had been occupied but then looted," Isis suggested.

"Maybe but Hermione doesn't believe so," Dora said.

"So how has your time in Egypt been, Mrs. Potter," Teddy asked.

"Fine," Isis grandmother answered, "Though Hermione has kept us busy and Severus has been going to University. He's really having fun and I'm happy that he has found something that he finds just as interesting as Potions."

"I'm glad as well," Isis said who was pleased that Snape was finding some pleasure in life.

"Me too," Isis grandmother said. "Oh I've got some news for everyone and I hope that you're just as happy as I am."

They had all climbed into a taxi and Isis spoke to the driver in Arabic to take them to the Cairo hotel.

"What is it, mum?" Harry asked.

"Well me and Severus got married," Isis grandmother announced.

Everyone, except Dora, stared at her and then Harry hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, mum."

"Thanks," Isis grandmother said.

"I've got a new granddaddy," Isis said, beaming.

"Not only that," Isis grandmother said, touching her stomach, "But you're also going to have an uncle."

Harry stared at her.

"The funny thing is that Lily hasn't told her husband that she's expecting," Dora told them.

"Granddaddy doesn't know that he's going to be a father," Isis commented.

"No, he's been so busy with learning that I haven't gotten the chance and I'm not even a month along."

"Well I'm sure that Snape will like him," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," Isis grandmother said and then turned to Harry's children. "You're going to have a new playmate."

"Is he going to be cute," Lily, who called herself Maat, asked.

"He sure will be," Dora said. "And he'll be a nightmare."

"What are you going to call him?" Isis asked.

"I was thinking about Ramses," Isis grandmother answered. "You like it."

Everyone nodded.

Dora paid for the ride and they all got out.

The Cairo Hotel was as beautiful as the last time that Isis saw it and when they stepped inside Hermione was there to greet them. Isis ran over and gave her mother a huge hug.

"How's my sweetie," Hermione asked her.

"Fine," Isis answered.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said and gave Harry a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Aunt Hermione," James said and Hermione gave him a hug.

"Hello, James," Hermione said and then looked at Harry. "Aunt Hermione!"

"The children have decided to call you aunt," Harry told her.

"Is that alright, Aunt Hermione?" Albus asked.

"Of course, Al," Hermione said, beaming at him.

Everyone checked in and later that afternoon, during dinner, Isis was asked how her term had been so far, minus the murder of Professor Lime.

"It was great," Isis said.

"She finally got a chance to learn to fly," Harry told Hermione. "We have a new Flying Instructor teacher, Oliver Wood."

Hermione beamed at her daughter. "I'm glad to hear that."

"We also have a new Muggle Studies Professor," Harry added.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"My Aunt," Harry answered. "Professor McGonagall thought that Petunia would do best as a Muggle Studies Professor, since she knows all about Muggles. She's a real hit with the students."

"Glad to hear that," Hermione said, "And what about a new Caretaker?"

"That post hasn't been filled yet," Harry answered.

"So any news about Ginny?" Dora asked.

"None," Harry answered, "Though their still looking for her."

"I hope they find her," Hermione said.

"Me too," Harry said.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Isis asked, changing the subject.

"Well you all can come and watch me do my work," Hermione said. "Severus has the day off from classes so he's leading the team that will be digging in the sand."

"What tomb has been found?" Harry asked.

"Well I believe that we found the tomb of the daughter of the first Queen to declare herself Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's name was Hatsheput and if it's her daughter then it will be a very important find."

Isis beamed at her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, Teddy, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh child's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: Sorry about taking so long. I've got tons of things to do and I usually wait for some reviews.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning Isis headed for the Cairo Museum to look at that knew things they had. Paying she walked in and headed for the mummies. She loved coming here as she felt a deep connection to those that had died. She visited the mummy of Seti the first and spoke to him.

"Death should have been easy for you," she told him. "Too bad mortals care nothing about you except for your value in bringing people in."

She said this in a deep and ancient tone and she felt him near her. She turned and saw Seti standing there.

"**Hello, my Queen**," said Seti in a deep voice.

"**Hello, Seti, the one that has joined Osiris**," Isis said in the same ancient voice.

The museum had faded away and they were in-between life and death.

"**I never thought I would see you here and in this form**," Seti said.

"**Set's work. I'm to be human but contain all of my power**," Isis told him. "**I've shown a small amount of my true power but the human that contains my **_**ka **_**has no idea of who I really am**."

Seti frowned at the evil brother's name and Isis went on. "**There's nothing that I can do about the looting of your eternal rest. These humans are determined to find all the secrets. But they shall not find them all; I'm making sure of that**."

"**That's good to hear**," Seti told her. "**Oh I had a conversation with Thutmose III and he's very upset about the fact that the mortals have given Hatshepsut**."

"**Now you know that I can't force mortals to forget**," Isis told him.

"**I know. Personally I think that he's being a little over the top**," Seti said.

"**Aren't we all**," Isis told him.

She then faded away and returned to the mortal world.

"There you are," said Teddy, making Isis jump.

"Hello, Teddy," Isis said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but your mum wants you," he told her.

"Thanks," Isis said and they both left.

A car was waiting on them when Isis and Teddy left the museum and they headed out to the Valley of the Queens.

The Valley of the Queens where all of Egyptian Royalty, up to a point, had been buried and they had been buried there for a reason. There were several entrances to different tombs but the team was further down. Both Isis and Teddy got out and headed to the tent where Hermione and Severus were busy.

"I see that you got my message," Hermione told her daughter.

"Yes," Isis said.

"Good, I need you to watch Lily and her siblings," Hermione told her.

Isis stared at her mother. She was babysitting.

"Miss-," Teddy started but stopped at the look that Hermione gave him.

"This isn't a place for children," Hermione told them, "But Harry couldn't find someone to watch them so I'm placing you in-charge of that."

"Yes, ma'am," Isis said and both her and Teddy left.

"I'm sorry about that," Teddy told her.

"It's alright," Isis told him. "My mum is right; this isn't a place for children."

"So what are you going to do first with Lily?"

"I don't know," Isis said. "I'll have to think of something as I go."

Both of them found the three Potter children being watched over by Dora. She smiled at them and then went off to do whatever the Ministry of Magic wanted her to do. Lily, also known as Maat, was busy playing with her dolls, Albus was reading a book, and James was looking for trouble. He at once made it known that he didn't need someone to watch over him.

"I'm five, I don't need a babysitter," he told her.

Isis crossed her arms and looked down at the small child. "Well you have one now."

He stuck his tongue out and Isis had a bad feeling that this would be a long day.

* * *

"I feel sorry for Isis," Severus told Hermione, "Having to put up with the Potter brats."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I personally think it will be a good experience for her," Hermione said.

"Whatever you say," Severus said and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

Thankfully only James seemed to be the one that wanted to get into trouble. He ran through lines of people that were digging in a pit that had been formed earlier, making the workers swear in Arabic, and when Isis finally caught up with him she had to drag him back.

"Don't do that," Isis told him. "It's rude to ruin other people's work."

James sneered at her and she glared at him.

Finally, at long last, the day ended and everyone packed their bags and headed home. Harry picked up his relations and everyone headed back to the hotel. Harry then cleaned them up from all the sand that they had gotten on them and then tucked them in. Isis didn't need this as she was already asleep.

"Thanks for watching them," Harry told Isis the next morning.

"It was nothing," Isis said.

The sun was shinning and it would be another day of watching the odd trio and hopefully something exciting would happen. Teddy was going to visit the temple of Isis at Philae and she wished that she was going as well. An hour later Isis was back watching them as Severus and the rest watched the work going on with the tomb.

"So which tomb do you think it will be?" Isis asked Remus.

"I don't know," Remus answered, "But Hermione believes that it might be the tomb of Hatshepsut daughter."

Isis instantly got excited. No one knew where her tomb was at and if it was the daughter of the pharaoh queen then that would be the most exciting thing in the world. Of course James ruined the happy moment by pouring sand down Remus's shoe.

"Stop that," Isis snapped as Remus had to take his shoe off and check that nothing was added.

James stuck his tongue out.

"I feel for you," Remus said, who hadn't found what James had done amusing.

"As do I," Isis said.

Thankfully Lily came around to take the three children away and Isis was left alone with her thoughts as well as adding more sunscreen to her neck and arms. As she took a drink of water Adam Emerson arrived by Jeep and got out. He walked over where Isis was and gave her his white smile.

"How are you doing, my lady?" Adam asked.

"Fine," Isis answered, "I was wondering what your doing here?"

Adam laughed. "I'm here to watch over what I've invested," he told her, grinning. "And I see that a lot has been done."

"It has," Isis said.

"How are you handling the heat," he asked her.

"As well as to be expected," Isis told him, taking another drink of water. "Everyone believes that a tomb is here."

Adam nodded and showed her the photographs that had been taken from space. It showed a hollow space where they were digging now. She handed it back to him.

"And what happens if it doesn't turn out to be the tomb that you're looking for?" Isis asked him.

"Then we'll dig somewhere else," Adam answered, "However we'll learn from the one that is buried here."

Isis knew that he was only saying this because no one considered a tomb, even one that wasn't what they were looking for, unimportant.

"Well let's just hope that you don't dig up something that's supposed to remain buried," Isis told him.

Adam laughed. "Oh I don't have any fear of that."

"Well I do," Isis said and left him to his photos and thoughts.

Later that night Isis thought over what she had told Adam. She had no idea why she had said what she had said and she had a bad feeling that she was soon going to find out. She turned over, turned off the light, and finally went to sleep. The next morning Isis was saved from watching the trio by Teddy and his father.

"They've found the entrance," Teddy told her.

"That's great," Isis said as they drove back to the site. "Has Mr. Emerson been informed?"

"He has a hangover so we're going to be the first to look at it," Remus told her.

Isis shook her head, "I thank the world for small things."

When they arrived Hermione was already at the entrance to the tomb. Isis hurried down and her mother smiled at her. The tomb was styled like most but something just was off about it.

"Is it dangerous?" Hermione whispered.

She focused her magic on the tomb and then backed away.

"It's dangerous," Isis told her and Hermione sighed.

"I can't tell the men that we won't open it just because you tell me that it's dangerous," Hermione told her. "I have to open it."

Isis knew that her mother was right but her blood ran cold at thinking about what horrible things she was going to find inside.

"Let me read the inscription," Isis told her and she read the following, "This tomb houses Nephthys, the daughter of Geb and Nut. For if anyone opens this tomb they shall die."

"Oh great, another curse," Hermione said.

"I think that we should back away," Isis told her. "If this is really Nephthys tomb then the curse will affect you and me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to have someone open _my _tomb."

"Do you wish to die?" Isis asked her.

"Of course not but I'm not having someone taking my moment," Hermione told her.

She turned and at that moment Isis muttered something and Hermione passed out. The men came down to get her when Isis told them that her mother had passed out.

"Take her to the tent but don't open that tomb," Isis told them, "It's cursed."

"With what?" Remus asked, when they had taken Hermione away.

"It's Nephthys tomb," Isis told him, "My sister is buried there."

* * *

A/N: Now that's a statement. Next up: Lily's finding.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To attyfan: I'm glad that I could help. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" Remus asked.

"I'm positive," Isis told him, "Don't ask me how I know but I know."

Remus gave her an odd look but thankfully didn't ask anymore questions.

When her mother had left in the jeep Isis focused her magic on the tomb. It was cursed through and through and it wouldn't be advisable for them to open it. She turned her attention to Severus and Remus, who were both talking. Severus nodded about something and then approached Isis.

"I think that we need to go," Severus told her.

"Okay," Isis said, "Where are my siblings?"

"I believe that my stepson has them," Severus told her.

Isis nodded and then said, "I don't want anyone to open that tomb. I don't want anything horrible to happen to anyone."

"I firmly agree," Severus told her, "But these people might open it."

"God's I hope not," Isis said.

When they returned to the hotel Hermione was fully awake and drinking a potion that Harry had given her. When he had left Hermione turned to Isis. She thought that her mum would figure out that she had knocked her out but the look that she gave her wasn't angry.

"I'm returning to the dig site tomorrow," Hermione told her.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Isis asked her.

Hermione gave her an odd look. "Of course I want to return."

"Mum, the tomb is very cursed and if you should open it I don't want to know what will happen."

"I fully understand," Hermione said. "That's why I'm having Charlie coming on this one. He knows the spells that I don't know."

Isis sighed. She knew that once her mother got it into her head to do something she wasn't going to back down.

"Fine, but I'm coming," Isis told her and Hermione held up her hand.

"No, I want you to do something for the Museum," Hermione told her.

"What," Isis asked.

"There are some packages that have come in from Germany," Hermione said, "They are one of the countries that are finally returning things. I want you to make sure their handled well and also to see if any of them have dark curses on them."

"Don't you need Charlie for that?" Isis asked, trying not to snap at her mother because that wouldn't be advisable.

"I need you for that," Hermione told her.

"Do you have anyone to watch my brothers and sister?" Isis asked.

"Severus's wife is taking care of them," Hermione told her, "So don't worry about them."

Isis nodded and then Hermione called for room service.

Later that night, after her mum had gone to bed, she went down the hall to check on her siblings. George's wife let her in and at once the three of them ran to her. She smiled at them all and then Lily, who went by the name of Ma'at, told her that their new grandmother was watching them.

"I don't like her," Albus told Isis.

"Don't worry, she'll take good care of you," Isis told him.

Albus pouted and Isis ruffled his hair.

"Well I think that we all need to get into bed," Angelina told them, "And no back talk."

They all naturally complained but when they were all in bed Isis sister showed her something. It was a statue of Nephthys and Isis asked her where she had gotten it from.

"In the sand," her sister said.

The smell of dark curses came off of it and thankfully she had her hands covered. Isis wrapped her hand in cloth and took the statue from her.

"Can I keep it?" her sister asked.

"Only after I've taken care of it," Isis told her, "But I promise that you'll be able to keep it."

Her sister smiled at her and Isis took the statue away.

She closed the door to her room and set the statue down. She then took out her kit and took out several wax statues out. She liked wax, as it absorbed dark curses. She took out the scroll and started to chant the spell that she knew so well. Instantly she saw the writing on the statue and she knew exactly what the statue was for. It was to cause death to anyone that had broken into the tomb and took the statue.

Isis thought about this and knew that the tomb hadn't been opened so the statue couldn't curse her sister. However the curse might not be able to tell the difference and harm her sister. That's not what Isis wanted or needed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for following my last story and this one as well. I'm going to try and make my chapters longer as I've gotten a lot of people telling me that they want longer chapters and some that say 'At least your updating.' I believe in long chapters, even though that sometimes doesn't happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: Thanks for your kind words and I'll do it my way.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 4

"So Isis found this statue and it's supposed to curse whoever touches it," Remus said the next day as Isis waited for a taxi that would take her to the museum.

"Yes," Isis said, "I've gotten rid of it but you have to promise me that you'll make sure that mum doesn't open that tomb. I don't want to think of what would happen if it's open."

"I'll try but I can't promise anything," Remus told her.

"I know, but promise me that you'll try," Isis said.

"I promise," Remus said and Isis taxi arrived and she got in.

When she arrived at the museum she met with the First Assistant Curator of the museum, a short fat man that had no hair, and gave him a letter. He opened it and read it. At once he nodded and then told her to follow him.

"We haven't had anyone coming down here and cataloging these things," he told her, "I'm glad to see that you're doing this for us."

"It's no problem," Isis said, "I'm looking forward to seeing all these wonderful treasures."

He gave her a huge smile and then a clipboard and pen.

"Get to work," he ordered and left her alone.

She started on the far wall that had a row of mummies that were in different states of decay. Tags had been placed on each of them and she looked at them before writing them down. Most of the mummies that the Cairo museum had were from the Middle Kingdom and were easily indefinable from that period. She bent down to write down something when she heard a noise. She stood straight up and looked around.

"Who's there?" Isis called out.

No one answered and this got Isis scared. She at once focused her magic on sensing who it was and jumped out of her skin when a tapping sensation hit her skin. She turned and got a full blast of Anubis's power.

"**What are you doing down here, Isis**?" he asked.

"**I could say the same thing about you**," Isis said, converting to her actual form. "**Are you trying to scare the **_**Ka**_** out of me**?"

"**Forgive me**," Anubis said, "**I'm watching over the dead here**. **So why are you here, among your loyal followers**?"

"**Doing something for Hermione**," Isis told him, "**Do you have anything important to tell me or are you enjoying scaring me**?"

"**Actually, I do**," Anubis said, "**Hermione is about to open the tomb that's housing your sister and your sister isn't happy about it**."

"**Oh great**," Isis hissed and reverting back to normal she bolted from the underground.

She hired another taxi to take her to the dig sight and at once she sensed that something just wasn't right. Two officers were talking among themselves as they brought up a dead body.

"What happened, is it my mother?" Isis asked the officers.

"No, her assistant," the officer answered, "Your mother is fine."

He pointed to a tent and Isis hurried inside. Her mother was being given potions by her new grandfather and not looking her best.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, "I left him alone for a moment."

"The place is cursed," said a man.

His back was turned so he didn't see the potions that Hermione was being given.

"Nonsense," Hermione said, "I don't believe in old curses."

"Mum, are you okay?" Isis asked.

Hermione got up and gave her a mother's glare. "I thought I told you to stay at the museum."

"I was and then I got a bad feeling that you were in danger," Isis told her.

"Well I'm not," Hermione snapped, "Now go back before you're fired."

Severus gave Isis a look that warranted great sympathy but Isis left her mother alone and headed back.

* * *

"I tell you when I was her age I did what I was told," Hermione told Severus and Harry.

"True but she was worried about you," Harry said, "And Isis is great at sensing danger."

"Sensing things is something that I don't believe in," Hermione said, "It's just as bad as Divination."

"Hermione, you have to have more heart," Harry told her.

"No, I don't," Hermione said, "Heart is for people that don't have a job and a reputation to uphold. If people see that I have a disobedient daughter then I could lose everything."

"Miss Granger, when have you cared about following the rules or obeying people?" Severus asked her.

Hermione glared at him. "Since I grew up and had a daughter," she answered.

"Hermione, no one is going to think less of you," Harry said.

"Yes, they will and I don't want you to take her side."

"I'm not taking her side," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes flashed and Harry swore there was a glint in them, like someone was there that shouldn't be there.

"I need to head to my room," Harry told them, "Good night."

And he left. Soon Severus followed, leaving Hermione alone.

* * *

"I can't believe she treated me like that," Isis told Angelina.

"Do you think she was infected with something when she opened the tomb," Angelina asked her.

"I don't know," Isis said, "But the death of that assistant had nothing to do with the opening to the tomb, I can sense it."

"So someone murdered him," Angelina said.

"Exactly," Isis said, "And I'm determined to find out whom."

"Want me to get Teddy on this?" Angelina asked.

Isis nodded and Angelina got up to get him.

A few minutes later Teddy appeared and Isis told him what she believed. Teddy gave her an odd look but she knew that he didn't dare doubt her. She had done a lot of good with that sense of hers and it had proven to be right.

"So what are we going to do?" Teddy asked.

"Well we're going to go to the tomb tomorrow and see if I can sense the presence in there," Isis said, "If it's not there then it has escaped."

Teddy stared at her. "Escaped."

"Yes, escaped," Isis said, "That tomb had the body of Isis sister and I'm not going to rest until I find out if it's still there or if it has left."

Teddy really stared at her. "Why would a body want to leave? Or better yet, there's no way that the body can leave."

Isis gave him a cold look, "Who said anything about a body leaving?" Isis asked him.

"Wait a minute, her spirit," Teddy said and Isis nodded, "But what can a spirit do?"

"Plenty," Isis told him, "Isis sister was very good at that."

"Well let's hope that you're wrong about all this," Teddy said.

Isis hoped so too but she had a bad feeling that she wasn't.

"What about what your mother wants you to do in the museum?" Angelina asked.

"I'll still work on it but this is very important," Isis told her, "I need to find out the truth and as long as my mother is keeping that from happening then a murderer is on the loose."

"Isis, what are you going to do once you find the killer?" Teddy asked her.

"I'll get to that when I do," Isis answered and she knew that Teddy wasn't happy with that.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone that will update, love you. Next up: Isis and Teddy sneak into the tomb and find a shocking discovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning the doctor told Hermione that she was to remain in bed, which didn't bode well with Hermione. She once again told Isis to go to the museum and work on the basement items.

"I will," Isis told her.

"Good because I'll know if you haven't," Hermione warned and Isis had a feeling that she would.

However she didn't return to the museum, not because she hated being down there but because she had to find out if the thing was contained. Her unusual spirit loved her sister but when someone was placed in a tomb they were to remain there. She forced Teddy to come with her, which he wasn't happy about.

"What if your mum does find out that you were here?" Teddy warned.

"She won't," Isis told him, "And anyway I need to find out if my unusual spirit's sister is still in there."

Teddy groaned at her words but went with her.

When they arrived the site was empty and that meant that everyone had been scared off by whatever they believed what happened. Isis and Teddy both looked at each other but then Isis trekked forward. A gate had been erected to protect the contents of the tomb but Isis noticed that it had been opened.

"This isn't good," Isis told Teddy.

"I'll agree with that," Teddy said and taking out her torch she shinned it down.

The corridor leading to the tomb was dark and she couldn't see anything, not even the doorway to the tomb, but she thought she saw something shiny. Both of them went through the open gate and down the stairs.

"Be careful," Isis warned.

"Thanks for warning me," Teddy hissed, after he almost fell due to a missing piece of the stairs.

They continued to walk, the air not as musty as it would have been if the tomb had just been opened. At the bottom of the stairs there was a large hole in the wall and beyond it was nothing. The inside of the tomb was devoid of paintings, depictions of the underworld, even the Gods themselves. There was no food or even the remains of the final meal.

"Where are the drawings at?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know," Isis answered, "But it looks like someone just shoved the body in here and sealed it, like they couldn't afford to decorate it. Or the person was so evil that they didn't deserve anything."

There was a long hall and so they went down there. It was clear that the people had intended on putting a lot of things in here but had changed their minds. At the end of the corridor, where Isis expected to see a trap, there was just continued stone. Finally they reached the end and Isis gasped.

In the corner of the room was a body. The body of a guard and the room was covered in blood. The only thing that told anyone that a mummy might have been here was the sarcophagus and it was open. Isis ran over to it and looked down. There was a scroll and taking it out she unrolled it.

"What is it?" Teddy asked, as he checked the man on the floor.

"A half finished Egyptian Book of the Dead," Isis told him, "Or an intentional incomplete one."

This whole thing was getting stranger by the moment and the Granger side of her was determined to figure out what it all meant.

* * *

"What I want to know is why you disobeyed me and went into that tomb?" Hermione asked after it had all come out that Isis and Teddy had found the body of the guard that was supposed to be watching over the tomb.

"Because I had a bad feeling and I wanted to see if it was true," Isis lied at once.

Hermione gave her a look that only a mother could.

"Look, we've all had a long day," Harry told them, "I think that we need to talk about this in the morning."

"Fine but don't think this is over young lady," Hermione snapped and pointed to her bedroom.

Isis knew that she wouldn't be tucking Lily in.

The next day Isis reported to her mother's office and at once produced the incomplete Egyptian Book of the Dead. Hermione studied it and she hoped that would make her forget about whatever motherly punishment that she would inflect on her. However when Hermione looked up Isis had a bad feeling that it wouldn't.

"I've been thinking about what you did and I'm very ashamed that you went against me and went in there," Hermione said, "However if you hadn't then the body would have never been found."

Isis breathed a sigh of relief and Hermione heard it.

"Don't think that I'm not going to punish you," Hermione went on. "You did bad and you must pay for it. I want your ass down there in the basement and not coming out until every last mummy and item has been cataloged. If I find even a Hathor horn peaking out I'll have you on a boat back to Hogwarts. Do I make myself very clear young lady?"

"Yes, ma'am," Isis said.

"Good, now get going," Hermione said and Isis turned and left her office.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Teddy said.

"Find out why the guard was in the tomb," Isis told him, "My mum is acting like a mum and if I don't want to be sent back to Hogwarts then I can't be seen snooping around."

"Oh great, I get volunteered," Teddy moaned.

"Oh stop it," Isis said, "This will be a great thing for you to do for me."

"True as long as I don't end up in the same position as your new Grandfather," Teddy told her.

"I don't think you will," Isis said.

"I hope not," Teddy said. "However I've got one other question."

"Sure?" Isis said.

"Do think this has anything to do with the death of the Assistant Curator?" Teddy asked her.

"I hope not but if it does then the same person killed both of them."

Teddy went white and Isis put a claiming hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about someone attacking you," she said.

"Oh I'm not worried, I'm terrified," Teddy said and Isis shook her head.

* * *

A/N: Oh great, another dead body. Next up: Isis gets a visit that she didn't plan on.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Don't worry, he'll be able to help.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 6

The death of the guard was front page news the next morning. Isis was worried that the killer would strike her mother after her and Teddy had gone back to Hogwarts. That led Isis to decide something that she knew that her parents wouldn't approve of and Teddy was worried about.

"I've decided not to return to Hogwarts when you do," she said.

"Isis, why not?" Teddy asked her.

"Because the killer might attack mother when we leave and she wouldn't be able to defend herself."

"Isis, your mother is a hero of the Final Battle," Teddy told her, "I believe she can handle herself."

"Well I don't," Isis countered, "I'm staying and that's final."

Teddy moaned, "I know that I'm going to be blamed for this, I just know it."

"Then you go back to Hogwarts when term begins if your so worried," Isis said sternly.

"That's not it and you know it," Teddy said, "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Isis rolled her eyes and this got Teddy mad.

"Isis Sekhmet Granger-Potter, you are the most hard-headed person that I've ever met in my life and that's saying something."

Isis crossed her arms and looked at him. "I'm not asking you to stay with me when our vacation ends. I can do this without you."

"Like hell you can," Teddy countered, "You might think that you can do this all on your own but you can't or have you forgotten that I'm the one going to be sniffing out clues while you're confined to the museum doing hard labor."

Isis glared at him just as Snape walked in and he looked from one to the other.

"If your going to discuss not returning to Hogwarts make sure that you're not talking loud enough for even Potter to hear," Snape told them.

Isis covered her mouth.

"Sorry for the loud noise," Teddy said.

"I wasn't bothered as I know that all Potter's have loud mouths," Snape told him and Isis went pink. "So you're planning on staying here when term begins."

"That's what Isis is planning," Teddy told him and Snape turned and looked at her.

"And how are you planning to hide that you're still in Egypt when your father reports that you haven't returned?" Snape asked Isis.

"I'll get to that when it happens," Isis told him.

"Typical Potter," Snape said, "Doing things without thinking."

Isis crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Isis, I think he has a point," Teddy said.

"Well I don't," Isis snapped, "And I believe that my mother will be in grave danger if I leave."

"I agree that Miss Granger will be in grave danger but I can handle it," Snape told her.

"Well we'll see, won't we," Isis said and then stormed out.

Isis spent the morning working on the basement of the museum as her mother had asked her to but she kept thinking about what had happened in her room. She knew that Teddy was worried about her but she didn't need a man to tell her when to protect her mother and when not to. The work went slow because almost all the statues and amulets had dark curses on them and she had to separate them to work on them later that night.

Naturally that meant that she would have to sneak them out of the museum and take them back to her room. She hated doing that because no one would understand that these items were still cursed and needed to be purified before they could be returned. So when lunch came around she packed her backpack with cursed amulets and statues and then left.

* * *

"So we are going to talk with the family of the guard and see if anyone wanted him dead," Teddy told Snape.

"I can't believe that you talked me into doing this," Snape said.

"Well its better then having her mum yelling at her for not doing what she told her to do," Teddy pointed out.

"That I'll agree with," Snape said.

They rode down the road while Snape told Teddy about how restless Hermione was getting being stuck in bed. Teddy then told Snape about how much he was afraid for Isis and how she thought she could take on the world.

"I knew her grandfather, her father, and now I know her," Snape said, "I still can't believe that Granger and Potter even had a child together."

"The world is full of strange things," Teddy said.

When they arrived at the village that Snape told Teddy that the guard and told him that he had come from there was no one. They got out and started to look around but no one walked down the street nor were there any dogs or cats around.

"I thought this village was filled with people," Teddy said.

"It's supposed to be," Snape said.

They walked to the nearest shop and peered inside. What they saw made their stomach drop. Everyone was solid stone, the clerk, the customers, even the children. They walked to the next shop and the same thing, everyone was solid stone. They looked through windows and the people inside were solid stone.

"What in the name of the Gods happened here?" Snape asked.

"**Ginny Weasley has been here**," said a voice and they turned to see a man that had the head of a jackal and the body of a man.

They at once bowed to him.

"**You can rise**," he said.

"What do you mean that Ginny Weasley has been here?" Teddy asked.

"**Ginny came here looking for information and turned anyone that looked at her into solid stone. The last person called her a demon and she has become that. She is seeking the one that turned her into a gorgon**."

"So that's what Weasley has become," Snape said.

"**Yes and I'm afraid that the person that did it was Isis**," Anubis told them. "**Back when she had the power of Ma'at which must be given to someone else, the Fates have decided on that**."

"Who?" Teddy asked.

"**Lily Snape, your friend here's, wife**," Anubis told him, "**Her granddaughter must be given the power only of Hathor. Make sure that Isis mortal father hears this and demands it**."

"That will be easier said then done," Teddy said.

"**Tell Isis that and tell her that Ginny is coming for her**," Anubis said, "**Tell her that she must kill Ginny before someone else is hurt**."

And he was gone.

"Let's get out of here," Snape said and they ran to the car and drove back to town.

Several hours later Teddy told Isis what had happened and she looked horrified. When Snape told her that she was the one that had cursed Ginny and that she was coming for her she nodded.

"I sensed something bad coming," Isis said, "And I'm afraid that many people may suffer for what I've done."

"But it wasn't your fault," Teddy said.

"I know but I have to face what I've done," Isis said, "And I'm afraid that my father might not talk to me again."

Teddy and Snape looked at each other and Isis knew that they had a feeling that this might be true.

Later that night a figure appeared in the darkness. Her face was completely covered but the hissing told anyone that she had snakes with her. She crossed the courtyard just as Lily, Snape's wife, appeared. She had no idea that the figure was a hissing monster.

"Excuse me," Lily said.

"You're supposed to be dead," the figure said, "But I'm sure that I can make that happen."

"Don't look at her, Lily," yelled Isis and Lily turned just as the veil came off.

Ginny Potter, a woman that had been lovely, was hideous and the only thing protecting Isis from being turned to stone was that she wasn't looking right at Ginny.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ginny is a gorgon," Isis told her, not looking at her father's former wife, "Don't look at her just come over here and run as fast as you can."

Lily still looked confused but she did as she was told and was soon gone.

Isis took out something and threw it as fast as she could. It banged against the walls but it did cut Ginny's head off. The snakes were still hissing as she covered Ginny's head with black cloth.

"I'm sorry about what I did," Isis said, "And I hope that you're happy wherever you are."

She then picked up the sack and disappeared into the night.

Later that night, when everyone had finally turned in, Isis started working on the amulets and statues that were cursed. The process took all night due to the fact that she had a lot of them. One amulet that was found in King Tut's tomb was so nasty that it almost burned through her protective gloves. When it was safe to handle she breathed a sigh of relief. When she packed the last amulet and statue it was daylight and she just wanted to go to bed.

* * *

"What do you mean that my daughter changed my wife into a gorgon?" Harry said when Snape told him what had really happened to his wife.

"She transformed her," Snape said, "Apparently she was the one that had sent the Bubotuber puss to her."

Harry looked at him and then turned to Teddy, who nodded.

"My daughter can't do that," Harry said.

"Yes, she can," Teddy said, "I heard her speaking the words though I know that she had no idea that her words had become truth."

"Potter, this wasn't her fault," Snape said, "Your wife attacked her the same way all those witches and wizards attacked Miss Granger back when you were all in school."

"I want to talk to her," Harry told them, "Get her in here…now."

"She's asleep," Teddy said.

"I don't care, bring her in," Harry snapped and Teddy left the room.

"Potter, don't you dare yell at her," Snape said just as Snape's wife came in.

Twenty minutes later Isis came in and she looked tired. At once Lily wanted to know what was going on but Harry didn't tell his mother anything.

"What in the hell did you do to my wife?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Isis said, still tired and not sure what her father had meant.

"Don't give me that," Harry snarled, "I heard from Severus and Teddy that you turned my wife into a monster."

Isis gave her father a look that told her that she finally understood what he had said.

"I didn't mean to," Isis told him, "I didn't even know that I could."

Harry raised his hand but his mother stopped him.

"Don't you dare strike your daughter," Lily told her son, "If Teddy believes that Isis didn't know that she could do this then it's the truth."

"Her words caused the death of entire village," Harry told her.

"I know and I'm sorry," Isis said.

"Where's Ginny at now?" Harry demanded.

"I cut off her head," Isis told him.

Harry exploded and started screaming at her. Isis cried so badly that Teddy had to comfort her and then Harry stormed out.

"I'm a bad girl," Isis told Teddy.

"No, your not," Snape said, "She brought it on herself."

"I agree," Lily said, "She attacked you and you spoke the words of punishment."

"Isis, you must switch roles," Snape told her.

Isis looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Anubis said that the Fates have dictated that my wife's namesake will have the power of Hathor not Ma'at," Snape told her. "Switch roles and give my wife the power of Ma'at."

"I thought that you're supposed to tell her father this," Teddy said to him.

"He isn't in the mood," Snape told him.

"Very well," Isis said and stood up and her eyes changed from green to gold, a sign that the Goddess Isis was with them, "**Your wife's namesake will have the power of Hathor and your wife shall become Ma'at, the one that controls justice, law, and truth. And since you're married to her you shall become Thoth."**

"Thank you," Snape said and then Isis was back to normal.

"Come on, let's get you something to calm you down," Lily said and the two of them left.

* * *

"Can you believe what my daughter did," Harry told Remus.

He had just told his old friend what he had discovered. "It's like I don't know her anymore."

"Harry, your daughter brought me and my wife back, she brought your own mother back, and I believe that she did what she did for a reason. Ginny was jealous of what kind of relationship you had with your daughter and she attacked. I was there when she came in, tears streaming down her face. It was horrible and what you did was just as worse as what Ginny did."

Harry stared at him.

"And what did I do that was so bad?" Harry asked.

"You didn't listen," Remus said, "I know that you still cared for Ginny but she planned on killing your mother. What kind of person, except a monster, wants to do that to another person? Ginny became what she was on the inside…a monster."

"So you believe that Isis had the right to do that?"

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I believe in what's right and what Isis did was right."

And Remus left Harry to his very confused thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I hope that all of you love this chapter. Next up: Isis sister pays a visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Thanks for your review and no one is going to get into trouble with Snape telling Isis Anubis message instead of the other way around. Also Harry and Isis will reconcile their differences.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Has my father decided to talk with me?" Isis asked Remus.

"I don't know, I've talked with him but it might take time for him to talk to you."

Isis groaned. She knew that he knew it had been a mistake so why wasn't he seeing sense and talking with her.

"Well when he comes around you'll know," Teddy told her.

"Thanks," Isis said, rolling her eyes.

Isis decided to spend time at the museum so that her father would have time to think about what had happened and get over being mad. Isis knew that her mother had probably been told and when she finally got around to yelling at her then there would be no end to her personal torment. However Teddy was on her side and that's all that mattered.

Once Isis was done with the final artifact, and had returned a couple that she had spelled safely, her and Teddy headed down to the café to have lunch. Isis had been here before and so knew what to order. Once the waiter had left someone sat down right next to them. The look on Teddy's face told Isis that he thought this was unusual at rude. Isis knew who this person was.

"What are you doing here?" Isis asked her.

"I need to talk with you," the figure told her.

Isis stood up and so did Teddy. "I will be back, Teddy," she told him.

"Where are you going?"

"Not far," Isis said and then left with the woman.

When they were several shops away the woman talked to her. "I didn't imagine seeing you again, sister."

"I'm surprised to see you; I thought you would have remained in your tomb."

Her sister laughed. "I don't like staying in a place that I'm free to leave from."

"I figure that much," Isis told her, "So what are your plans?"

"Oh getting out of Egypt and ruining people's lives," her sister answered, grinning at her.

Isis crossed her arms. "You know that I can't let you do that."

"Of course not, I wouldn't expect anything less from you," she said, "But advise your family to stay way from me."

She made a ball of fire appear with some well chosen words. Her sister backed away.

"I still have power," Isis said firmly.

"That I know and that's why I'm warning you."

The fire got brighter. "Don't you dare warn me!"

Her sister gave her a grin and then vanished. The fire disappeared and she returned to her seat.

"Where's she at?" Teddy asked.

"Away but remind me to tell my dad about her," Isis said.

"If he'll listen to you," Teddy said.

"Oh I have a feeling that he will," Isis said and then the food arrived.

* * *

Next up: Isis finds out what life is like upside down.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Isis didn't tell Teddy more about the woman that she had talked to and thankfully he didn't ask any questions. One of the things that made her wonder about the whole thing was the idea that her sister might be behind both deaths. Of course she also had a feeling that her sister didn't have the power to do the deeds. Her mother returned to work and once again Isis was shoved off to do something that would guarantee that she wouldn't set foot in the tomb.

Thankfully Remus had decided to join her so she wasn't alone in whatever her mum wanted her to do. Today it was taking things out of crates and already she could smell the darkness coming from it.

"So who's going to get these pieces?" Isis asked Remus.

"I think the Ministry is going to take them and then modify people's memories so they don't remember having them," Remus answered.

"I wonder if they've ever made any mistakes," Isis wondered aloud.

"They've made them but they won't admit it."

Isis knew that Remus was telling the truth.

The job took a lot longer then Isis imagined it would due to the shear number of cursed objects and the effect they had on her. She didn't know if Remus could sense them but she sure as hell could.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked her.

"I'm being affected by the cursed objects," Isis told him, "I need for you to cover your hands and I'll point to them. Put them inside this box and place a spell over it."

Remus did exactly as he was told and soon Isis could breathe easier.

"Thanks," Isis said.

"Do you want me to tell your mother that you're having problems?" Remus asked.

"No way," Isis said, "I'm not having her think that I can't do the job."

"Will you be alright?" Remus asked.

Isis nodded and they continued with their work.

* * *

"Do you think that you've finished punishing her?" Nymph asked Hermione.

"No," Hermione answered, "I told her to stay away and she returned. She needs to be told that she has to follow the rules."

Nymph felt like rolling her eyes. Hermione knew that her daughter was affected by dark cursed objects and she was placing her in that position. Nymph didn't want to think what would happen if so much of them came in contact with her.

"So do you need me to do anything?" Nymph asked.

"No, I've got everything under control," Hermione told her and Nymph left.

* * *

A figure, in shadow, watched Hermione working. He couldn't understand why this woman, this carrier of Isis, was treating her daughter like this. It made his sick to see Ma'at not falling on this woman. He would take care of that quickly enough and he didn't need Isis permission. He would put up with her wrath later.

"**For not trusting your daughter's wisdom you shall be cursed**," the figure said, "**Sekhmet, my daughter, you shall be from now until the end of time**."

Then the figure vanished and Hermione let out a horrible scream.

* * *

Hermione had no idea what was happening to her. She dropped her brush and watched her nails grow long and sharp. Pain coursed through her as she felt her body start transforming. She felt her ears move up and hair start growing all over her face. She felt her mouth changing and then she let out a roar like a lion and bolted from the tomb.

* * *

Isis had just finished the final statue when she sensed something wasn't right. She stood up and Remus stood with her.

"Something isn't right here," Isis told him.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

Isis couldn't answer his question but she bolted for the door and was soon gone, Remus behind her.

Isis had a car take her to the valley were people were screaming. Bolts of light were coming from wands and when Isis saw what they were shooting at her heart sank. Her mother was charging at them, her cat-like teeth flashing in the Egyptian sun.

"What in the world happened to her?" Remus asked.

"This has to be the hand of Ra," Isis told him, "He must have punished her."

"For what," Remus asked.

"I don't know," Isis answered.

Her mother charged again and this time she got passed everyone and grabbed Isis from around the waist. Isis screamed as she was taking away, Remus and the rest falling behind. An hour later Isis knew what fish felt like. She was upside and her mother was busy getting the fire ready.

"Oh great, I'm going to be mum's dinner," Isis muttered.

* * *

A/N: Poor Isis. Next up: A plan is devised to rescue Isis before she gets eaten.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Things will work out, though it's going to be hard.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 9

Teddy, Severus, Lily, Nymph, and Remus all crawled to where they could observe what was happening without the creature that use to be Hermione noticing.

"What are we going to do?" Teddy asked.

"We need to figure out how to get her under control without causing Isis any harm," Severus said.

"Okay wise person how do we do that?" Remus asked him.

Severus glared at him but Teddy spoke. "How long do you think we have before Isis is dead?"

"It depends on how hot the flames are," Severus answered.

"So we may not have that much time," Remus said.

Severus nodded and most people groaned.

* * *

"You don't want to kill me," Isis told the creature that had been her mother.

The cat-like woman turned and licked her lips. "**I'll consume anyone that I want. And once I'm done with you I'll consume the entire world."**

Isis didn't like what she was saying and she watched the fire get hotter.

"But I'm not tasty," Isis told her.

She licked her lips again and Isis felt the world turn black.

* * *

Severus and Remus told the rest of them to stay behind and they made their way to where Isis was. The creature was still working on the fire and didn't notice the two men coming closer and closer to where Isis was at. However something happened and the creature turned to exactly where they were.

"**Fools**!" the creature hissed and rose up.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, like the sun, and they all turned away. The creature suddenly screamed in pain and when Remus looked he saw what had to be a byproduct of the heat. Standing there was the Goddess Isis herself. She carried a strange-looking staff that had a jackal head on it, with a ball inside its mouth. She had long black hair, a black complexion, and what looked like a seat on her head. The creature got to her feet and glared at her.

"**Leave the child alone, Sekhmet**," the Goddess Isis commanded. "**She has done nothing to you**."

Now Remus knew what the creature was, it was the Goddess Sekhmet.

"**I'll eat them all, Isis, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me**," Sekhmet hissed.

"This is odd, Severus," Remus said and when he turned he almost died again.

Severus was gone and in his place was a creature that had the head of a bird and the body of a man. It was dressed in typical ancient Egyptian clothing and it was writing something down.

"**Goddess, she won't listen to you**," it said.

"**Then write down my words, Thoth**," the Goddess Isis commanded and he started writing, "**Let my words be as mighty as the Nile and as great as the God Ra. I, Isis, the Goddess of Ten Thousand Names, place chains on Sekhmet for what she almost did. Her desire for blood shall cease and she shall come when I command. Let her always be at my command in the past, in the present, and in the future. She shall listen to no one but me**."

Thoth wrote this down and then there was another flash of light, followed by another, and Remus was looking at two passed out people. Sekhmet roared in rage but she too transformed and joined the other two that had been knocked out.

"Everyone, help me," Remus shouted and the rest of the party came forward.

"Did we just see Isis, our Isis, transforming into her counterpart?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, but lets not worry about that," Remus told them, "We need to get them inside where it's cool."

The three of them were magicked and they left.

For the next couple of days, while the sounds of Christmas were getting nearer, none of them woke up. Remus was worried that Isis would die and several times Harry came to visit. He had been told what had happened but the look that he gave Remus told him that he didn't believe it. When he had left Remus talked to Nymph about it.

"You saw what I saw, right," Remus asked her.

"Of course I did but Harry won't believe you," Nymph told him.

"I wish he would."

* * *

Teddy had decided that he wasn't going to let the fact that Isis was out cold to keep them from finding out a few clues. He decided to visit the home of the guard that had been found dead. When he arrived he knocked on the door and a very fat-looking man answered. He had an olive complexion and he smelled of smoke.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here to offer my condolences for what happened," Teddy told him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

He glared at him, "This is all you damn English fault," he snarled, "If you weren't so interested in finding royal tombs and leave the damn dead alone then my brother would be alive."

"Sir, no one knew this was going to happen?"

"Yes, you did," the man said, "So don't lie about it. That tomb was cursed by the Gods themselves and you went ahead and opened it. The Gods are coming down to punish us all and I don't care what Islam says. The Gods are real and to be feared. And if you don't listen to me and get the hell out of Egypt then the curse of the pharaohs will come down on you."

And he slammed the door in Teddy's face.

* * *

A/N: Poor Isis and poor everyone. Next up: Isis finally wakes up and Teddy tells her what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Sometimes the title can be misleading.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 10

It took Isis a few more days to wake up and when she did Teddy was waiting on her. He looked worried and she knew that it was because she had gotten hurt. She slowly pulled herself up to a setting position, grimacing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked her.

"I'm fine," Isis told him, "Though I'm a little sore."

"Want me to get a Healer?" Teddy asked her.

"No, I'll be fine," Isis said, "So what's happened while I was out cold."

"I went to the home of the family of that guard that died and the brother answered the door."

"What happened?" Isis asked.

"He believes that the Gods are real and that the curse of the Pharaoh's will fall down on us," Teddy answered.

Isis became thoughtful. "I highly doubt that a curse killed the guard or anyone. I didn't sense any evil magic in the tomb despite the fact that something was in there that shouldn't have been."

"So a human being killed them," Teddy said.

"I firmly believe that the killer was very human," Isis told him, "If it wasn't I would of still sensed it. Liars can't hide from my senses."

"Do you remember what happened?" Teddy asked her and Isis nodded, "What was that like?"

"Like nothing that I'm sure that even my father has experience," Isis answered. "However during that time I knew all sorts of magic, magic that no mortal knows, but I also know that power is not everything but kindness and generosity are the keys. Those that seek power always forget these things."

She spoke with wisdom and deep down Teddy understood.

"So what's the plan?" Teddy asked.

"I need to figure out what the reason for the deaths but I also need to understand how it all began."

"How?"

"Well that's where you come into the picture," Isis told him, "We solved one mystery together and we'll solve another."

Teddy smiled at her.

"Thanks," Teddy said.

"No problem," Isis said, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Next up: Hermione wakes up and has a talk with Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She knew that she had been in the tomb and then there had been terrible pain. Now the pain was over and she was now awake. She turned over and saw Harry setting there.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered, "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No," Harry said.

Hermione forced herself into a setting position and looked at Harry. "Harry, Isis is worried about you."

Harry looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said and Hermione knew that he wasn't being truthful.

"Harry, this is your friend talking," Hermione told him, "You can tell me what's wrong."

Harry looked at her. "She attacked Ginny; she turned her into a monster."

"Harry, do you really believe that Isis has that kind of power?" Hermione asked him. "I mean I named her Isis, because I loved that name, but she's a normal witch and nothing more."

"But I know that she-."

"Harry, she's just a regular person," Hermione said, "But what I want to know is is this the only reason why you're not talking to her."

"Yes and I believe that she did it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You think that she has that kind of power?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said.

"Harry, we're not talking about Voldemort here," Hermione said, "We're talking about a eleven-year-old girl that's been a Hogwarts students for a few months and if something happened to your wife then she got someone mad, someone that has a lot more experience with magic then a little girl does. Harry, leave this alone and tell your daughter that you'll speak with her."

Harry stood up. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Hermione said and then she forced herself back down and went to sleep.

* * *

Isis and Teddy was doing the one thing that both of them liked to do…snooping. They were both back at the tomb and Isis was looking around for clues that might lead them to whoever had committed the crimes.

"Are you going to use your magic?" Teddy asked.

"I can't use normal magic because the Ministry will be able to trace," Isis told him, "But I'll use my other magic. Turn away."

Teddy turned away and Isis transformed into her true form. She extended her hands, her magic washing through the tomb. Suddenly something caught her eye and she walked over to it. It was a small tooth, which looked like it was made of gold. Isis reversed back to normal and told Teddy that he could turn around.

"What is it?" Teddy asked.

"A gold tooth and the only person that had a gold tooth would be our killer," Isis told him.

"Okay, so how do we find out who has a missing gold tooth?" Teddy asked.

"By doing a little searching and getting my step-grandfather involved."

"Step-grandfather," Teddy said, "Never heard of it."

Isis rolled her eyes. "It means that my grandmother married again. It's a name that applies to all."

"Oh great wise one," Teddy mocked and Isis decided to ignore him. "Hay, what did I say?"

"Figure it out," Isis said to him and they both left.

When both Isis and Teddy returned to the hotel Isis saw her step-grandfather was busy drinking tea and reading a paper. He looked up from what he was doing when they sat down.

"What can I do for you?" Snape asked them.

"I found this," Isis said and placed the tooth on the table.

Snape picked it up and looked at it.

"And where did you find this?" Snape asked them.

"At the tomb," Isis answered and Snape groaned. "What."

"Isis, you know that your mum doesn't want you even near that place. Not that she thinks that it's cursed."

"I know but I just couldn't let it go," Isis told him and Snape turned to Teddy.

"Did she sucker you into doing this?" Snape asked him.

"Pretty much," Teddy answered and Isis snorted.

"I didn't sucker you into doing this," she protested, "You volunteered."

Snape put the tooth down. "You two, I know that you want to find out what's going on but you have to let the police handle it."

"But, sir," Isis protested.

"No but sir me," Snape said, his voice suddenly stern. "Last time I got involved I ended up almost buried inside a tomb. I'm not having that happen again and anyway you can't let your mum think that you're handling another mystery. She got really upset about that. And I see where she's coming from. She loves you and doesn't want to lose you."

"I know," Isis said.

"Good now I need to get back to my reading," Snape said, handing the tooth back. "No snooping."

Both of them got up and left but what he didn't realize was that he didn't ask Isis to vow that she wouldn't snoop around and Isis knew it.

* * *

"So I guess that's the end of it," Teddy said as they headed up to their rooms.

It was the day before Christmas and everyone was excited.

"No, it doesn't," Isis said.

Teddy groaned. "Snape told us not to snoop."

"He didn't make me vow not snoop," Isis told him, "And I intend to continue to snoop. Everyone thinks that the tomb is cursed and that will cause problems."

Teddy groaned again. "Snape will kill you!"

"Not if he doesn't see me," Isis said

"Oh I think this is going to be a major problem," Teddy said.

Isis grinned and returned to her room.

* * *

A/N: Well we all know that Isis is hard-headed. Next up: A Christmas party with a warning and Nymph suspects that Isis is detecting again. Of course we all know that she likes that.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Don't worry, Snape will help.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 12

The next day most everything in Egypt was closed due to Christmas. Isis knew that the Muslims didn't celebrate Christmas but you would have never known that from how deserted a lot of places were.

"So what are you hoping to get for Christmas today?" Teddy asked.

"Peace and quiet," Isis answered, which made Teddy laugh.

"I'm sure you'll get it," Teddy said.

"Thanks," Isis said and went to help her grandmother out.

None of the children were allowed to open their presents until the party and James complained loudly about this. He wanted to open his presents since all other boys and girls had already opened there's. Hermione pointed out that hadn't happened in some places.

"But here it has," James protested.

"True, but it wouldn't be fair to everyone else that hasn't," Hermione said.

"Trust your mum to tell James what she thinks," Remus said, shaking his head.

"I know, sometimes it's embarrassing," Isis said to him as she helped to put glasses on the table.

A few hours later witches and wizards from all over came to Hermione's Christmas party. That was when the children were finally able to open their presents. Isis got a book from her grandfather on ancient potions, her grandmother got her the ingredients (Hermione tutted at that), her father gave her a sweater, her mother a journal, Nymph got her a pup that changes colors, and Remus got her a book on practical defense spells. Teddy admitted that he didn't have enough money to get her something but Isis wasn't upset.

Teddy had gotten loads of presents from people but refuse to tell anyone what he had gotten. One wizard from Scotland told Hermione that it was a shame that a boy was ashamed of what he had gotten for Christmas.

"Well he's a boy and sometimes they don't like to tell anyone what they got," Hermione told him.

"Still a shame," he said.

Isis had given all her relations magical amulets based on what kind of power they would have. Albus got a ram-headed amulet, James got a crocodile, and Lily got a Hathor headed amulet. Hermione approved of them and let the three of them put them around their necks.

"That's pretty amazing that she thought of that," said Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, my daughter really cares for her siblings," Hermione said, beaming at her daughter.

Meanwhile Isis was checking all the guests out as they talked and ate. She was looking to see if anyone had a missing gold tooth. She also was watching out for her father. If he convinced her mother that she had the power of the goddess Isis, or that she really was Isis, then things would go downhill from there. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, which made her jump a few feet into the air.

She turned to see a young boy standing there. He had brown hair and blue eyes and was a few inches shorter then Isis.

"Yes," she said.

"A woman is on the balcony and wants to talk to you," he said.

Isis at once sensed her sister. "Thanks, I'll talk with her."

The boy nodded and then left. Isis headed for the balcony.

"Nephthys," Isis said.

"Sister," Nephthys said.

"What do you need?" Isis asked.

"Revert to your actual self and I'll tell you," Nephthys said.

Isis crossed her arms. "I can't do that while mortals are around," she said, using her cunning.

"Very well," Nephthys said, "I come with a warning."

"What kind of warning?" Isis asked her.

"Someone is going to try and kill your mum," Nephthys said. "Even though she can't be killed the person doesn't know it."

"Is this the same person that attacked those men at your tomb?" Isis asked and her sister nodded. "Why were you locked up there?"

"People were scared of me," Nephthys said, "I was so worried about Egypt. No one came to the temples anymore or gave offerings to you or any of the family. I came to see what had happened and when I showed them my power they locked me up in the tomb."

Isis hissed in anger. How dare they do this to her.

"Are you alright?" Isis asked.

"I'm fine, now that I know the golden age will return," Nephthys said. "I thank you for bringing it back."

Isis smiled at her.

"Now I must go before a mortal sees me," Nephthys said.

"Alright, but good luck," Isis told her and her sister vanished like the wind.

Isis returned to the party but couldn't get into the mood. She knew that her sister would never lie about what she knew and she could always trust her sister's words. Isis walked over to Teddy and told him that she was visited by her friend again.

"Are you sure that she said that your mum is in grave danger," Teddy said.

"Yes, and that means that we need to find out who owned this tooth," Isis told him, "If not then their going to find out exactly what my mum really is like when she's mad."

Teddy shivered at that. He had already seen what Hermione really was and he didn't want to see it again.

"When do we start?" Teddy asked.

"Tomorrow," Isis answered, "We need to visit that brother that you talked to."

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"Because he'll hold the key to at least some of this," Isis told him, "And since he believes in the Gods then my other side will have to talk to him."

Teddy had a bad feeling about this. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Positive," Isis said and he groaned.

* * *

"Dear, can I have a word with you," Nymph asked.

The party was over and the guests had all left.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"I don't have any proof but I think that Isis is snooping again," Nymph told him.

Remus stared at her. "What do you mean that Isis is snooping again?"

"Well she's acting like she did before," Nymph said, "And Severus told her that she wasn't supposed to be doing that anymore."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I don't think that Severus made her vow not to do it," he said to her.

"I'm sure that he would have thought of that," Nymph told him.

"Not if his mind is on the baby," Remus said, "Look if it makes you feel better watch over her and make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Are you sure?" Nymph asked, "I mean, do you think she might get a little mad if someone's tailing her."

"I don't know," Remus said, taking a drink of cider, "If you don't want her to know then don't let her know that your there."

Nymph snorted at that, "Like I can go around undetected."

Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that you could if you really tried."

* * *

Next up: Isis, Teddy, and Snape go in search for the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Don't worry, they will.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 13

The next morning both Isis and Teddy headed out before her mum had woken up. Isis had packed supplies for the journey and she didn't know how long they would be gone. Teddy had asked that question and Isis had told him that she didn't know how long they would be gone.

"What I want to know is will we find out if we're going the right way or if we're just running around like wild chickens?" Teddy asked.

"We're going to talk to the brother and he should be able to tell what we need to know," Isis answered.

"And how do we even know that he'll know anything," Teddy asked.

"Because brothers know everything," Isis said.

Isis hired camels to take them to the brother's house but before Teddy could even help her someone pulled on her camels reins. She turned to see her step-grandfather standing there.

"I sensed that you were going to do this on your own," Snape told her.

Isis smiled at him, "And I thought that you didn't want to help."

"Well I only say that so I don't get the end of your mum's wraith," Snape told her and then motioned for another camel.

"I hope we all know what were doing," Teddy said, getting on his own.

"We'll soon find out," Isis told him and they rode off.

Like Isis had decided they went to visit the brother. She got off her camel and Teddy pointed to the brother's house. She knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later the door opened and woman appeared. She looked a lot older then her mother and looked very fragile looking.

"May I come in," Isis asked her.

She used her soothing voice to gain the woman's acceptance. The woman nodded and Isis went on.

* * *

"How come she could get in but I couldn't," Teddy asked Snape.

"Because she's a girl and girls can do a lot more then boys," Snape answered.

"Gods, I hope that you never have a daughter."

Snape laughed at what he had said.

* * *

"He was really worried about the tomb," the old lady told Isis, "He hated the idea that the royal tombs were being looted."

"A lot of people hate them being looted," Isis told her.

"I agree but he told me and my son about this man that he had gotten into an argument with," she said, "He wanted anything that was inside the tomb and he was willing to give my son plenty of money for them."

"But there's nothing inside," Isis told her.

The woman looked at her, "There's nothing inside."

"No," Isis told her, "So your son was killed for no reason."

The woman's eyes filled with tears and Isis patted her on the back, spelling soothing words to calm her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now," the woman said, "Please tell someone what's going on. I don't know if I could face another family losing a love one."

"I fully understand," Isis said to her, "And thanks."

She then got up and left.

Snape helped her up onto her camel and she told them what had happened. Teddy was shocked that someone had wanted to steal the contents of the tomb but Snape didn't look surprised.

"So where are we going now?" Teddy asked.

"We're going to pay some thieves a visit," Isis told him, "And I'll show them who's the most powerful when I'm done with them."

"Want me to come with you?" Snape asked.

"If you want," Isis said and the three of them headed north.

* * *

"What do you mean their gone," Hermione said when Nymph told her that Isis, Teddy, and Snape were gone.

"I'm telling you that we can't find them," Nymph said.

Hermione growled.

"Look, we'll find them," Remus told her.

"You better because if something happens to them I'll kill anyone that comes in my way," Hermione vowed.

The tone told them that she meant business.

* * *

The group arrived at the village of the thieves and Isis saw Snape keeping a close hand on his wand. Everyone here was a muggle but they sold artifacts to anyone that was stupid enough to buy or go into tombs to get things for collectors. Isis held up her hand so that Snape wouldn't do something foolish and they continued.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing around here is safe," Isis told him, "But we need to find out who wanted the artifacts from inside the tomb."

"Do you think there was?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," Isis said, "But we'll find out."

"Let's just hope that none of them decide to kill you," Snape said and Isis laughed.

"Like they can kill me," Isis told him.

They got off their camels and Isis and the rest of them walked forward. Several people looked at them strangely and Isis knew that they were trying to figure out if she was trying to get them into trouble. Of course Isis knew that they had to be scared if they thought that a little girl could bring them in.

"I'm glad that your mum isn't here," Teddy told her, "She would yell at you for being insane and then try and arrest them all."

Isis laughed. "Yes, my mum would do that."

Isis went up to a house that she sensed might help them. She knocked on the doorway and at once a knife came to greet her. A very old man stood there and the smell coming from him almost knocked Isis out. However Isis wasn't fazed by his smell or how he looked.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want information about the looting of Nephthys tomb," Isis told him.

He gave her a look of pure fear and Isis knew that the name of her sister still had the power to instill fear. He jabbed the knife into her face.

"Don't mention that tomb to me," he said, "My friends went in there and they all died."

"And how did you survive?" Isis asked.

"I ran like Seth was on my heels," he answered, "Now leave before I cut you up and send your parts to your mother."

Isis at once grabbed the knife, her eyes glowing gold. "**Don't threaten me**," Isis hissed, "**I can give you a worse death then the one that your friends suffered**."

"Forgive me," the man begged, "I didn't know."

"**Know next time, mortal, now who wanted the things inside the tomb**?"

"A man that called himself Silverhawk," the man answered, "He found something inside and killed the assistant that came in. I didn't know how the man knew that someone was down there but he knew."

"**And the other man**?"

"I don't know if Silverhawk was behind it," the man said, "By the Gods please I wasn't even there when the other man died. I only heard about it on the wind."

Isis released him.

"**Very well**," she said and her eyes turned back to normal.

She returned to the group and Snape helped her up.

"You three be careful," the man said, "I never knew evil until I saw him. He will kill you without a second thought."

"I'll keep that in mind," Isis told him and they rode away.

* * *

Next up: Isis is visited by her sister again.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them

* * *

To attyfan: Don't we all connect anyone evil with Malfoy.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 14

"So we now we know that this man was the one that killed the brother just because he wouldn't allow him inside the tomb to steal what was inside," Snape said when they had set up camp for the night.

"That's correct," Isis said, "But what I want to know is how he planned on getting the loot out of the country. I know that a lot of people will buy stolen items as long as they know they won't get caught."

"Do you think we'll find out," Teddy asked them.

"I hope so," Isis said and then she pulled out the statue that her sister had found and showed it to Snape.

"Where did you find this?" Snape asked.

"I didn't find it, Lily did," Isis told him and Snape studied it.

"Well I can't tell if it came from the same tomb but I can tell you that something is inside it."

He shook it and Isis and Teddy heard a sound coming from inside it.

"What do you think is inside it?" Isis asked.

"I don't know but I'll have to check to see if any spell was used on it to seal whatever is inside it inside it."

He took out his wand and started to tap the different parts of it but nothing happened.

"Maybe I should give it a try," Isis said and Snape handed it back to her.

She closed her eyes and focused her inner magic on the object. It took a lot of work but there was a sudden click and the top of the statue came off. Isis panted with the effort of using her magic and her eyes started to close.

"Rest a little," Snape told her and Isis dived into dark bliss and was soon gone.

* * *

"They couldn't have gone far," Hermione told Nymph and Remus.

"We're still looking," Remus said, "Look, Hermione, I know that your worried that their gone but Severus is with them and he'll make sure that their fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Hermione told him, "I'm worried that Isis will talk them into something dangerous. Remember what happened last time. Harry's mother almost lost Severus to that insane man that I once called a friend."

"I know that you're still sore about that but it won't be like last time," Remus told her.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "It better not be like last time."

* * *

When Isis came around it was daylight and Snape was busy loading their things on the camels. Isis got up and started to pack as well. When she was finished she asked the all important question.

"What was inside statue?"

Snape opened his sack and showed her a large stone.

"That's not what I think it is?" Isis asked.

"Don't know and we won't know until we have someone look at," Snape said.

"So where are we going?" Teddy asked them.

"We're going to visit an old friend of mine in the magical section of Alexandria," Snape told them. "He should be able to tell us what this is."

"Let's just hope that the person that wanted it isn't going to come after us," Teddy said.

Isis laughed and then asked, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it back at Hogwarts," Teddy answered.

Isis rolled her eyes and they started on their way.

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Hermione asked the next morning.

"Someone told me that they visited the village of the thieves," Nymph told her.

"And why would they go there?" Hermione asked.

"No one answered that question," Nymph told her.

Hermione thought over her words but Remus spoke. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "But my daughter better explain all this when she comes back."

"I'm sure that when she does she'll tell us the full story," Remus said.

Hermione said nothing to this.

* * *

Harry found the first few days after Christmas to be filled with work. True he wasn't an Auror with the Ministry of Magic but it didn't stop him from having a work load. Angelina was watching the children so he didn't have to worry about where they would end up or if they would land into trouble. On the plus side Ron was visiting and even though they had just buried Ginny he looked trouble-free.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked him.

"Well I wanted to visit my friend," Ron said, "So how is being Potions Master doing for you?"

"Well," Harry said, "I'm seeing why Snape hated idiotic children so much. However he loves the little boy coming into the world so that counts for something."

"And what's that?"

"That he doesn't actually hate children," Harry answered.

"I still can't believe that Snape's having a son," Ron said, "I bet you the little boy is going to be one carbon copy git."

Harry glared at him and Ron laughed. "Sorry, had to bring that up."

"Well I'm happy for mum," Harry said.

"I know, still can't believe that Lily Evens is back from the dead," Ron said to him, "So any idea how she suddenly returned to us."

"No and I don't care," Harry said, "At least she can be around to have more children and give me the kind of life that I should have had."

"And how's the brood?" Ron asked.

"Well, except for Isis," Harry said.

Ron went a little red and Harry wondered if Ron was as care-free as he appeared.

"Don't talk about _her_," he snapped.

"Sorry about that but you did ask," Harry said.

"That I did so when are they coming to visit?" Ron asked him.

"During the summer break," Harry answered, "Their having a good time here and at least it's not snowing."

"I agree though I'm a little surprised that you've decided to spend your Christmas break here."

"Well Hermione's here and I wanted to see what she was doing," Harry said, "She's my friend and I really care if something gets her or if she's taken."

"And how's Snape doing?"

"Well, though acting a little odd," Harry said, "He went with Teddy and _her _out into the desert. I have no idea why and Hermione is really frantic."

"Well Teddy and Snape will do fine I just want them to leave _her_ out in the desert where she'll die."

Harry's senses told him that something was off about Ron but he decided to play it cool.

"Well they'll be back soon and then no one will worry," Harry said.

Ron said nothing.

* * *

A/N: Wonder what's wrong with Ron, we'll find out in future stories. Next up: Snape, Isis, and Teddy go and see Snape's friend and Hermione is taken.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Sorry about having to wait but I want to make sure that I give people enough time to review the chapter that I just posted. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 15

The magical section of Alexandria was filled with witches and wizards of all kinds. Snape, Teddy, and Isis arrived in the afternoon just as the sun was coming down. They entered and Isis was amazed at everything that was being offered which was fruits, spell scrolls, books, writing equipment, and everything in between. The shop that they arrived at was near the end of the row of shops. Snape knocked three times on the door and it opened.

"Let me do the talking," Snape told them and both of them nodded.

He rang the bell and they waited. While they waited Isis looked around the shop with her eyes. The shop was large but it didn't appear so because it was crammed with things. Suddenly a man appeared and Isis turned to see him appear. He was a fat man wearing robes that didn't fit him and looked like it was about to come apart.

"Severus, good to see you?" the man told him.

"Tempus," Snape said, "How are you?"

"Well, so what do you need?" Tempus asked.

"I have something that I need to show you," Snape told him and he pulled out the stone.

Tempus took it and looked it over, his eyes widened.

"How did you get this?" Tempus asked.

"I found it inside a statue," Snape told him.

"So what is it?" Isis asked him.

"An uncut diamond," Tempus answered, "Something that has never been found here."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"The Egyptians never had diamonds," Isis answered, "It wasn't discovered by anyone that came to the empire."

"That would be correct," Tempus said, "This diamond must be very important."

"And what do you think the diamond was used for," Snape asked.

"I don't know but it had to be something important for it to be placed in a religious object."

He handed it back to Snape.

"Thanks," Snape said and they left.

"So it was something important," Isis said to Snape and Teddy.

"That would be correct," Snape said, "But who would want it and what reason would they want it for."

"I hope we find out," Isis said, "I would hate it to fall into evil hands and then we find out personally."

Snape nodded and helped her and Teddy up. He then got on and they headed back to Cairo.

* * *

Hermione spent the day thinking about something else other then her daughter, her daughter's friend, and Severus Snape. She knew that they were safe with Snape with them but that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Albert, where is that journal?" Hermione asked.

No answer came and Hermione called his name but with no answer.

"Albert, are you alright?" Hermione called out and was greeted with silence. "Albert, where in the world are you?"

She walked from her office to the hall and found Albert lying on the floor, blood coming from a wound.

"Oh God, Albert," Hermione said.

"Hello," said a deep voice and Hermione turned to see a man standing there.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"My name isn't important," the man said, "What is important is the diamond that your friends have."

"What diamond?" Hermione asked.

"The Diamond of Nephthys," the man said, "The tomb that you uncovered didn't contain anything except a statue of Nephthys. My idiot assistant dropped it and I had to shed some, um, blood, to find out the truth. I really hate getting dirty."

He grinned at her and Hermione felt the urge to hex him.

"What does this diamond have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

The man grinned at her. "It belongs to the other side of the Staff of Osiris, a staff that is lost but it can be used still. The diamond will give me power over death and with it I will take over this world."

"So you want me to help you get the diamond back so that you can use it," Hermione said, "Over my dead body!"

The man grinned at her again. "Oh I think that can be arranged."

He snapped his fingers and two men grabbed Hermione. She screamed as she was led away and when she was gone he placed a note on the door.

"Now let's see what happens now," he said and then left as well.

* * *

A/N: Poor Hermione. Next up: Isis finds out from her sister about the diamond and she's told that her mother has been taken.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 16

Isis, Teddy, and Snape arrived back at the hotel and found a frantic Remus and Nymph waiting on them.

"Hermione's been taken," Remus told them.

Isis felt like her world had been slipped from under her.

"When did this happen?" Snape asked him.

"Last night," Remus answered, "And the person that did it left a note."

He pulled it out and showed it to them.

"He wants the diamond," Snape said, looking at the note again.

"Yes, what diamond is this person talking about?" Nymph asked him.

"We found this diamond inside a statue that Isis sister found," Snape told her, "I have no idea what it was used for but this person seems to know exactly what its used for."

"So what are you going to do?" Remus asked.

"Hand over the diamond," Snape answered.

"We can't let this person have it," Isis told Snape, "Your friend had no idea why the diamond does and if this person wants it then this person knows exactly what it does."

"I agree," Teddy said.

"Okay so why don't we try and figure out where Hermione's at," Nymph said.

"Good idea," Snape said, "I'll try a tracking spell at once."

And he hurried inside.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of a door opening and food being brought in. She had no idea how long she had been here but she wasn't going to end up like all those other people that had been taken and then died.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked.

The woman that had delivered her food didn't say anything. She put the food down and then left.

* * *

Isis knew that her step grandfather would be able to find her mother but what Isis wanted to know was what exactly the diamond was used for. At once she knew that it was time to contact her immortal sister and see if she knew what the diamond was for. She closed the door and at once summoned her. It took a few minutes but Nephthys appeared.

"**What do you need, sister**?" Nephthys asked.

"**I want to know what the diamond that was inside your statue was used for**?" Isis asked in her goddess form.

Nephthys smiled at her. "**It is for the other half of your staff**," she answered.

At once Isis summoned the staff and turning it over she noticed a hole. She quickly left and then returned with the diamond. The diamond slid into place once it was in contact with the staff. The energy from the diamond fed into the staff, making it even more powerful.

"**Now you can get your mother back**," Nephthys told her.

Isis thanked her and her sister vanished.

Isis left her room and headed to where Snape, Remus, Teddy, and Nymph were at. She told them what she had discovered and that now they could find her mum and get her back.

"Now…never mind," Remus said.

"Come on, lets get Miss Granger back," Snape told them.

Isis was already out the door.

The note told them where to meet the man that had Hermione at. Isis decided that she was going to show this person exactly what he was up against. No one took her mum and got away it. Snape drove the car to where they were and stopped.

"So what do we do now?" Remus asked.

"We wait," Isis told him and then started to get ready.

* * *

Hermione felt herself being taken out of where she was and put into a car. She had a funny feeling that the diamond had been brought and deep down she knew that once he had the diamond her life would mean nothing.

"I'm glad that your friends decided to bring what's mine," the man said.

"I'm soooo glad that you're so glad," Hermione snapped.

He glared at her but Hermione didn't care.

When they arrived Hermione saw the jeep a few yards away and could see Remus there. She was forced out and brought to a certain spot.

"DO YOU HAVE THE DIAMOND?" the man asked.

"YES," yelled the voice that Hermione knew so well and that was of Severus Snape.

He turned to her, "See, I knew those idiots would care more about you then of the diamond."

"Well at least they care," Hermione told him.

He grinned and then turned back. However when he did that something hit him hard on the back of the head. He fell and so did Hermione. Hermione turned to see a figure standing there and when she saw who it was she couldn't believe it.

"The Goddess Isis," she whispered.

The figure turned and glared right at the man.

"**The diamond is mine**!" she hissed and Hermione felt the power of the goddess Isis going through the ground and vibrating through her soul.

The man fainted.

* * *

A/N: Well the next chapter is the final chapter and it will explain a lot of things, I hope. Thanks for everyone that reviewed.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Curse Of The Pharaohs

Rating: K

Summary: The second in the Isis Mysteries. Isis, the Lupins, and the Potters go to Egypt for Christmas break. Lily finds a statue in the sand and several strange things happen including a dead body at the entrance to a pharaoh's tomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their all owned by J.K Rowling, but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Yes, it was. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 17

It took most of what remained of Isis and Teddy's holiday for Hermione to recover from what happened. The diamond had vanished, of course, but only Snape and Teddy knew exactly where it was. The man that had killed two people had been taken in and with him acting like he was insane they all knew that he wouldn't be bothering anyone for sometime.

"What I want to know is why did he kill those people?" Remus asked.

"Greed," Isis answered, sipping her tea, "He knew the statue was there and he suspected the diamond was inside it. The guard refused to let him take it so he killed him and the assistant was in the way and he was killed."

"Personally I think it was pointless," Nymph said, "There was no evidence that such a diamond existed."

"True," Isis lied, "But people will believe anything."

Teddy smirked and thankfully no one noticed.

A few days later, on the last day of the holiday, the report came out that the man that went by the name 'The Scorpion,' had, in-fact, killed them for the diamond. Since the diamond was now part of the Staff of Osiris, it would be hard for him to prove that such a valuable item was even real. To the Egyptian Authorities diamond in Egypt was just something else that was made up in a delusional mind.

Personally Isis was glad to be returning to Hogwarts and a somewhat normal life. She was tired from all the travel, changing, and snooping and needed a break. She just hoped that she got it.

"You know that I'm going to miss this land," Teddy told her as they had their things loaded up.

Isis smiled at him, "I'm sure that you'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so," Teddy said and then they pulled out.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled up the students all got off and Isis, Teddy, and the other first years took the boat back to the castle. Once they were inside they all hurried back to Gryffindor tower to tell their friends what had happened.

"You solved another mystery," one of them said.

"Yes and it almost killed my mum," Isis told her.

"Well at least we're back," Teddy said, "Back to learning magic and not having killers trying to hurt us."

Everyone laughed and Teddy turned to Isis. "Do you think your father will forgive you?"

Isis smiled at him. "Of course I do," she said.

And sure enough, Harry James Potter did forgive her even if it took a couple of weeks.

**THE END**

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed this story and I'm very glad that I was able to post it. The next one is called The Mummy's Case and I hope that all of you enjoy that one. It takes place during the summer between the first and second year. Thanks again for reading and have a great day.


End file.
